1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a carbonic acid diester.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a process of producing a carbonic acid diester selectively and stably from carbon monoxide and a nitrous acid ester.
The carbonic acid diester is very useful as a starting material of medicines and pesticides, and as an intermediate compound of a polycarbonate and urethane.